


Lovemaking Lawmakers

by nevercomestheday



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: (I assure you it is not), (this makes it sound like the pizza is involved in the sex or the snuggling), AU- Senate, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pizza, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Plot, US Senate, Wifeless AU, not a big plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Stephen are senators (from New Jersey and South Carolina, respectively) in a semi-secret relationship. It's mushy and kinda porn-y with just a touch of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovemaking Lawmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painar/gifts).



> I would like to apologize for the lame title, thank my WONDERFUL prompter/beta reader painar (lastmagpie on tumblr), and make the standard RPF disclaimer:  
> These people do not belong to me, I make no assumptions or assertions about their lives or sexualities, and this is a work of pure fiction! Woo!
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank Jon and Stephen for their little lovefest on the Late Show last week that dragged me back down into the pits of shipper hell (to be fair, I always have one foot in with them. Jon and Stephen are one of my favorite ships).

"Senator Stewart?" Sam Bee's face appeared in the open doorway.

Jon looked up from his computer, brow furrowed.

"Senator Colbert is here to see you."

His face softened, stressed frown melting away. "Tell him to come in." As she turned to walk away, he lifted his hand. "Oh, wait! And make sure no one disturbs us."

Sam shook her head and walked away, simultaneously enjoying being privy to this secret and hating knowing what Jon implied.

 

"Jon!" Stephen smiled as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

Jon stood to greet him. "Stephen, how's your day going?"

"Well, not great. Just got out of another meeting with the group of Education lobbyists from last week… I just want to take a nap," he sighed as he flopped down onto the couch against the office's back wall.

"I know the feeling," Jon nodded. A little grin appeared on his face. "Hey, I know what might make you feel even better than a nap…" He walked over to the window and began to close the blinds.

Stephen smiled as he watched Jon move from the window to the couch, sitting down next to him and slipping an arm around his waist.

"Yeah?" he asked as he leaned closer to Jon's face.

"Mhmm. And you won't run the risk of having that nightmare where you show up to the senate floor naked," Jon chuckled softly.

Stephen closed the space between them and kissed Jon gently, cupping the back of his head tenderly as he brushed his tongue along Jon's bottom lip.

Jon groaned quietly, scooting closer and running his hands along the curve of Stephen's waist. He pushed his tongue against Stephen's and into his mouth, feeling the hand on the back of his head grip his hair and give a light tug.

Stephen's other hand reached to untuck Jon's shirt, whimpering slightly when it wouldn't budge. Jon giggled and broke the kiss to work on taking his shirt off.

 

Within about ten minutes, both men were out of their dress shirts and ties, and Stephen was moving to the floor, hands making quick work of Jon's belt. Jon leaned down to kiss him once more, and just as Stephen pulled Jon's trousers down, the door opened.

"Sam! What are you doing?!" Jon yelped, thankful his boxers were still on.

"Oh, oh gross. I just came to warn you the 9/11 First Responders are here early." Her right hand shielded her eyes while her left was held in front of her, as if to push the offending image away.

"Couldn't you have just sent me an email or something?!" Jon pulled his pants up, stumbling to find his shirt at the same time.

"Jon, that's mine," Stephen whispered, trying not to laugh.

"I would've, but they're right outside," Sam said. "I'd hurry up if I were you."

"Does this not look like-" Jon tripped over his shoe and fell into Stephen's lap. Stephen gasped, then immediately broke into laughter.

"Tell them we're almost done with our meeting," Stephen giggled.

"Okay." Sam peeked through her fingers and sighed. "And get him a comb, would you?"

 

\---

 

As the day's last vote drew to a close and the senators filed out in search of dinner, Stephen hung back, watching Jon fumble with his briefcase.

"Need a hand?" he chuckled as he approached Jon's seat.

Jon looked around to find the last few senators leaving. He pulled Stephen in by the tie and kissed him hard. "Yeah, I have something you can help me with…" he breathed against Stephen's lips.

Stephen gasped and jumped back. "Jon! Cameras!"

Jon immediately reddened. "Shit, I forgot. Well, the day's over anyway, and I'm sure they're off by now… right?"

They stood in anxious silence for a moment, but when the angry officials Stephen had pictured didn't come rushing in to reprimand them, they both loosened.

"You know, you're probably right… But you know where there aren't any cameras?" Stephen grinned.

"Where?"

"My office. We haven't broken in the new couch yet… And I'm pretty sure Paul has gone home for the day." He tapped Jon's papers on the desk to straighten them and put them in his briefcase.

"Thanks. I really hope you're right, because we don't want a repeat of last time we thought he was out. I mean, it's one thing when Sam walks in on us, but Paul? He _watches_. He just stands there and waits for us to notice him." Jon shuddered.

"Yeah… Come on, let's get going." Stephen looked up and around for any sign of activity, and when he saw none, pinched Jon lightly on the seat of his pants.

Jon giggled and they made their way to Stephen's office.

 

\---

 

After making absolutely sure they were alone, Stephen grabbed Jon by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into the office, growling lowly as he brought them down on the couch. Jon straddled Stephen's hips and smiled.

"This _is_ a nice new couch." He moved down to kiss Stephen again, one hand on his shoulder and another in his hair.

"You know," Stephen said when Jon moved up for a breath, "we have the whole office to ourselves. No meetings, no secretaries, just about everyone on this floor went home…"

"Stephen, are you suggesting we have loud, obnoxious sex in the Capitol?" Jon giggled, putting a hand to his mouth to feign offense.

"It's our patriotic duty as Americans, Jon. Think about it. How else are we supposed to stick it to the terrorists than to have crazy hot sex on government property? It combines democracy and gay sex, two things they hate. In fact, all we need is a ham sandwich and some women studying in the next room and we'll have hit just about all the bases!" He tried to be serious, but it was hard not to chuckle.

"Well, when you put it that way… I'll close the blinds."

 

 

In the heat of the moment, Stephen had swept the papers and pens off of his desk in one gesture of his arm. The keyboard landed on the desk chair with the mouse, and the monitor was two inches from falling to the floor.

Jon had Stephen bent over the desk. He was holding onto Stephen's hips so tightly, Stephen was sure there'd be a bruise there the next day.

"Fuck, Jon!" Stephen had to constantly suppress the urge to bite his hand and hold back his groans. He was so used to having to be quiet between these walls. Lost in the moment, Stephen's elbows slipped out from underneath him and he smacked his chin on the desk, biting his tongue. "Fuck! Wait, wait! Hold on!"

Jon stopped cold. "What?" he panted. "Are you okay?"

"I thmacked my chin," Stephen frowned. He turned around to find Jon out of breath and laughing slightly.

"Aww, babe, come here." Jon kissed Stephen tenderly.

"Ow! Be careful, it hurth." Stephen stuck his tongue out and Jon kissed it softly, still giggling a little.

"You still want to continue?" Jon asked, rubbing Stephen's shoulder.

"Yeah. But maybe we can finith on the couth?" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Of course."

 

From there, Jon climbed up on top of Stephen to continue. He started slowly, looking down at Stephen warmly.

"You know something?" Jon said quietly as he pushed into Stephen.

"Hm?"

"You look really good like that."

Stephen smiled. "What? Like how?"

"With your glasses off, and your hair a little messy, and underneath me." A little grin crept up on Jon's face.

"Well, from here, you look really good too. But I think- ah- I think you need a haircut. Your hair is starting to fall onto your forehead," Stephen chuckled. He was cut off by another slow thrust, and he shut his eyes for a moment.

Jon leaned down to kiss Stephen's neck. Stephen moaned.

"I love when you do that…"

"I love you," Jon murmured against his skin.

"I love you too," Stephen sighed.

"Your head isn't too close to the armrest, right? You won't bump your head?" Jon moved up, putting one hand on the armrest and the other on Stephen's shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Good."

With that, Jon picked up the pace, soon taking the hand from Stephen's shoulder and wrapping it around his cock. It didn't take much more to push them both over the edge, one within about a minute of the other.

 

"Hey," Stephen said as he caught his breath. "What time is it?"

Jon sat up and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes widened when he noticed the clock. "Shit. It's almost eight."

"Want to come by my place? I'll make dinner." Stephen asked, scanning the floor for his underwear.

"Sure, why not?"

 

\---

 

Stephen unlocked the door to his apartment and let Jon in first, putting a hand on the small of his back to guide him over the threshold. Jon took Stephen's coat off of him and hung both of their jackets up on the hooks on the wall.

That's how their routine usually went on evenings like this- Jon would take Stephen's coat, Stephen would stand behind Jon as he took his shoes off to make sure he didn't fall (one embarrassing, tipsy mistake the year before had Stephen always at the ready), and then the two would walk into the kitchen.

"You know," Stephen sighed, "I thought I'd make dinner, but to be honest, I'm drained."

Jon smirked. "Did I tire you out?"

"That, combined with the long week it's been and the fact that all I want to do is put on pajamas and fall asleep on you. Mind if we order in?" He rested his arms on Jon's shoulders and smiled as Jon pulled him closer by the waist.

"Have I ever said no to pizza?"

 

Half an hour and one phone call later, Stephen walked back into the living room dressed in his boxers with the little sheep on them and one of Jon's worn grey t-shirts he liked to sleep in.

"You think if I answer the door, he'll suspect something and tip the media off?" Jon asked, only half-joking.

"Well, I think it'd be worse if you were already in your underwear… Which I think you should be." He chuckled and kissed Jon's temple. "I washed your sweatpants from last weekend and your Mets t-shirt is folded on top of it on my dresser."

"Thanks, babe. I'll be back in a minute."

 

The pizza delivery guy came to the door while Jon was still changing, and not thirty seconds after Stephen closed the door, he came back out.

"Did you tip?" Jon asked as he took the boxes from Stephen's arms.

"Yeah, gave him ten bucks." He put a hand on Jon's back and they walked together to the couch.

"Ten bucks? What, did he recognize you or something?" Jon laughed.

"Maybe," Stephen said with a grin. He picked up the big throw blanket from its place folded on the side of the couch and spread it over himself and Jon. "Is it bad if we eat straight from the box?"

"And waste water by dirtying dishes we'll just have to wash anyway? Tsk, tsk, Senator Colbert, I thought you cared about the environment!" Jon opened one of the boxes on the coffee table and took a slice.

"Shut up," Stephen giggled. "Hand me a piece?"

 

Jon put the news on and they ate their pizza. Stephen didn't quite get Jon's obsession with CNN ("Just trust me on this, eventually someone will slap Wolf Blitzer."), but he did love to watch Jon's eyes light up in fascination.

"More news from the Capitol this week as gay rumors surround another couple of senators, this time Senator Stephen Colbert of South Carolina and Senator Jon Stewart of New Jersey."

Stephen suddenly looked up to the television to find the mute icon in the corner and Jon covering his mouth with his hand, caught in a fit of laughter.

He continued, "Senator Stewart was quoted as saying, 'I think Senator Colbert has a nice ass and pretty eyes.'"

Stephen's panicked expression softened as he recognized Jon's impression. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know that?"

"That means I'm getting good!" Jon beamed, tossing a pizza crust into the box.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stephen shook his head. "So, you really think I have a nice ass and pretty eyes?"

"You know it, babe," Jon chuckled and kissed Stephen lightly.

Stephen put his last half-finished slice back in the box and leaned into Jon sleepily. "I'm so tired."

"Should we go to bed?"

Stephen nuzzled into Jon's shoulder and looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. "You're spending the night?"

"If you'll have me."

He hugged Jon's arm. "Have I ever said no?"

 

The two made their way to the bedroom and into Stephen's bed. It was a king size, but in all the time Jon had spent sleeping in it, they'd only used the right side. Stephen liked to cling to Jon in his sleep, and Jon wasn't about to complain.

"Hey," Stephen whispered. He had his head resting on Jon's chest and an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hey." Jon kissed the top of Stephen's head.

"I love you, you know."

Jon smiled and pulled Stephen just a little bit closer. "I love you, too."

Stephen fell asleep soon after that, and though Jon struggled with insomnia, something about being with Stephen always helped him sleep, if only for a couple of hours.

He stroked Stephen's hair softly as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"I love you, too," he whispered again.

 

 


End file.
